Ancient Tribes
"Ancient Tribes" 'is the second episode of the second season of ''Oz. Episode biography Ten months after the riot, Em City is reopened. A recovered Tim McManus creates a council of group representatives to keep order, and initiates classes to help inmates get high-school equivalency diplomas. Tim McManus teaches Kenny Wangler to read. Having been told by Ryan O'Reily that Simon Adebisi was responsible for his father's death, Peter Schibetta takes over the kitchen by cashing in a favor Leo Glynn owes the family. Vern Schillinger returns to Em City and he learns from his Dad that his junkie kids have run away. As Vern Schillinger's parole hearing nears, Tobias Beecher taunts his nemesis mercilessly in an attempt to ruin Vern Schillinger's quest for freedom. Tim McManus confronts Diane Wittlesey about the death of Scott Ross. Leo Glynn's daughter is raped by a group of Latinos, and the warden takes out his frustrations on Miguel Alvarez. Ryan O'Reily learns he may have breast cancer. Crime flashback *Arnold "Poet" Jackson: Convicted February 15, 1996. Armed robbery, attempted murder, possession of a deadly weapon. Sentence: 16 years, up for parole in nine. *Peter Schibetta''': Five counts of extortion, money laundering. Sentence: 35 years, up for parole in 20. Casts and Stars Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Saïd *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Simon Adebisi *Edie Falco as Correctional Officer Diane Wittlesey *George Morfogen as Bob Rebadow *Lauren Vélez as prison doctor Gloria Nathan *B. D. Wong as the prison chaplain Father Ray Mukada Guests starring *Eddie Malavarca as Peter Schibetta *Granville Adams as Granville Adams *J.D. Williams as Kenny Wangler *MuMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon BusmalisAgamemnon "The Mole" Busmalis *Bryan Callen as Jonathan Coushaine *Adrienne Shelly as Sarah With *Dick Bocelli as Heinrick Schillinger *Lief Riddell as Mark Mack *Sean Dugan as Timmy Kirk *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo *Frank Senger as Frank Manhardt *Jordan Lage as Richie Hanlon *Philip V. Scozzarella as Correctional Officer Joseph Mineo *Tim Brown as Correctional Officer Jason Armstrong Notes *This episode takes place 10 months after the season premiere. *Tim McManus establishes a council, with one representative from each of the 10 groups of four. (The muslims refuse to participate at this time.) The council members are: Simon Adebisi (The Gangstas), Miguel Alvarez (The Latinos), Ryan O'Reily (The Irish), Peter Schibetta (The Italians), Augustus Hill (The Others), Jonathan Coushaine (The Christians), Richie Hanlon (The Gays), Mark Mack (The Aryans), and Frank Manhardt (The Bikers). *Coushaine becomes Em City's teacher. (He used to teach high school.) *Vern Schillinger offers Officer Wittlesey $2000 to kill Tobias Beecher and he won't tell anyone that she killed Scott Ross. Diane turns him in and he was charged with conspiracy to commit murder. Schillinger then tells McManus that Wittlesey killed Scott Ross. *Warden Glynn gets a new secretary, Sarah, who lasts one day. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes